Origami
by aguma
Summary: Jika kau mencari terlalu jauh maka kau akan tersesat, namun ketika kau mencari terlalu dekat, kau tidak akan merasakannya sebelum jarak itu tercipta.


**holla minna~ saya anak baru yg sedang mencoba bikin cerita, entah ini menarik atau tidak yang jelas saya hanya mencoba menuangkan apa yg ada diotak saya.**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu perahu kertas.a maudy ayunda :D**

**semoga tidak mengecewakan, happy reding minna~ ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : pendek banget cerita.a, gaje, songfic, typos (don't like don't read)**

**perahu kertas - maudy ayunda**

* * *

_Aku bahagia kau telah terlahir di dunia_

_Dan kau ada, diantara milyaran manusia_

_Dan ku bisa, dengan radarku menemukan mu_

_Disebuah taman di belakang sebuh rumah megah bergaya eropa terlihat dua anak kecil sedang berceloteh riang dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Baju mereka terlihat kotor oleh lumpur karena hujan yang sudah mulai turun. Rintik hujan yang sudah membuat rambut mereka basah tak mereka pedulikan. Malah terlihat mereka sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu._

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo kita masuk! Kita bisa basah kuyup karena hujan!" seru gadis kecil berambut soft pink_

"_baiklah, tapi kita harus menggantung origami yang sudah kita buat ini, Sakura!" rengek anak laki-laki berwajah imut dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya_

"_tapi nanti origaminya basah, sasu-kun!" teriak gadis bernama Sakura_

"_baiklah kita masuk, biar aku yang simpan origaminya" jawab Sasuke_

_._

_._

_._

13 tahun kemudian

Brakk!

Suara pintu yang dibanting mengawali hari dari seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur nyenyak dikasur king sizenya. Seperti tak terganggu dengan suara bising pintu yang terbanting, pemuda itu tetap bergelung di bawah selimut putihnya. Membuat seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah lengkap melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada tanda tak suka.

"SASU-KUN!" teriak gadis bersurai merah jambu berusaha membangunkan sang pemilik kamar

"Hn"

"ayo bangun! Kalau tidak, nanti kita terlambat!" lanjut gadis itu

"bisakah kau setiap pagi tak mengganggu tidurku, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke bosan

"habis sudah jadi kebiasaan sih! Lagipula kau tak akan bangun kalau aku tak berteriak padamu!" jawab Sakura santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke

"terserah kau saja! Aku mau mandi! Sana keluar dari kamarku!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar pintu

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan kembali berteriak.

"jangan lama-lama! Aku tunggu dimeja makan!" Sakura beranjak pergi dari depan kamar Sasuke

Kegiatan teriak dan bantingan pintu sudah menjadi aktifitas sehari-hari bagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat dari kecil. Selaian mereka bertetangga, kedua orang tua mereka juga adalah sahabat baik. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, kamar mereka saling berhadapan dan mereka masing-masing memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sama-sama merepotkan dan memiliki tingkat keanehan yang hanya ditunjukan pada adik mereka. Dan kedua kakak merekapun adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan, meski tak sedekat Sasuke dan Sakura yang selalu saling melempar teriakan satu sama lain. Siapa lagi kakak mereka kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sasori. Pria tampan yang memiliki pesona tiada tara dan dapat membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya jatuh pingsan hanya dengan satu kedipan mata saja.

"pagi saku-chan" seru pria yang sangat mirip Sasuke, namun terlihat lebih dewasa dan berambut panjang

"pagi Itachi-nii, mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Sakura yang sedang sibuk menggigit roti tawarnya

"ya, begitulah. Apa Sasuke belum bangun juga?" tanya Itachi yang sekarang sudah duduk didepan Sakura, dimeja makan

"seperi tak tahu Sasuke saja!" cibir Sakura

Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum pada Sakura dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan seragam sekolahnya yang err, berantakan. Baju yang tidak dimasukan dengan rapi, dasi longgar dan dua kancing baju teratasnya terbuka. Benar-benar sangat berantakan, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin tampan.

"ohayo" sapa Sasuke singkat

"ohayo my lovely ototou" goda Itachi yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke

Itachi hanya tersenyum senang melihat deathglare Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk dengan acara sarapannya, tidak menjawab sapaan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura yang sudah menandaskan susu dalam gelas ditangannya.

"cepat habiskan sarapnmu Sasuke!" seru Sakura

Tanpa menjawab perintah Sakura, Sasuke menghabiskan jus tomatnya dalam sekali teguk lalu melangkah pergi.

"kami berangkat dulu Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura yang kemudian menyusul Sasuke

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat seperti ini, suasana Konoha High School terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya untuk makan, ataupun bersantai ditempat favorit mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda nomor satu di KHS itu. Tampan, kaya, dan jenius itulah tiga kata yang melekat pada pemuda berambut raven yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam. Siapa lagi pemuda itu jika bukan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sedang tidur di atap sekolah, tempat yang sering dia kunjungi untuk beristirahat dan menyendiri dan tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, kecuali

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan enggan. Dia sudah tau siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya itu jika bukan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?!" seru Sakura tak suka didepan Sasuke yang kembali memejamkan matanya

"Hn"

"dasar menyebalkan!" lanjut Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Sasuke

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dan melirik Sakura. Merasa bahwa dia sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas.

"aku putus lagi" ucap Sakura lirih

"Hn" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"aku lelah Sasuke" Sakura memeluk lututnya dan menatap bosan pada pemandangan didepannya

"aku juga lelah mendengar keluhan mu setiap hari" ucap Sasuke sinis

"gomen ne" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sasuke menghela napas "sekarang apa lagi?" nada suaranya sedikit melembut, meski masih terdengar dingin

Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi tidur dan menatap langit biru diatasnya. Membiarkan angin bertiup memainkan rambut pinknya.

"masih alasan yang sama" gumam Sakura yang kemudian memejamkan matanya

"kau itu tidak bosan-bosannya ya, berganti-ganti pacar? Paling tidak serius sedikit bisa tidak?!" tegur Sasuke sinis lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Sakura

"maunya juga begitu, tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang" jelas Sakura

"Hn"

"lagi pula, kau juga sama saja! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan nasehatmu?!" dengus Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek

"kalau ku hitung-hitung kau sendiri sudah berganti pacar setidaknya sepuluh kali dalam seminggu! Astaga! Bahakan seminggu saja cuma 7 hari, tapi kau ganti pacar sudah 10 kali?! Seperti ganti baju saja" sindir Sakura

"kau sendiri sama saja Sakura" jawab Sasuke datar

"benar juga" Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya diatap sekolah siang itu, hanya angin yang menemani mereka dalam kemelut pikiran mereka hingga bunyi bel menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Disebuh kamar bernuansa pink putih, terlihat seorang gadis sedang memandang dirinya didepan cermin. Memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi. Tentu saja dia harus rapi karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dia akan berkencan dengan pacar barunya.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu! Cepatlah turun!" teriak seseorang

"iya bu!" balas Sakura

Sakura bergegas turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua lalu menuju keluar rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya sudah menunggu seorang pemuda yang bersender pada mobilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum gembira melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" tanya Sakura

"tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, kau kelihatan cantik sekali hari ini" jawab pemuda bermata biru didepan Sakura sambil terus tersenyum

"terimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura malu

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat hime" lanjut Naruto yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura

"arigatou" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto

.

.

.

2 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kuliah di Konoha University. Sasuke mengambil jurusan arsitektur, sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Meski mereka sudah jarang bertemu, tapi mereka masih berkomunikasi lewat telepon ataupun e-mail. Mereka tetap bersahabat dengan baik meski mereka sudah tidak bertetangga lagi karena Sasuke memilih tinggal di apartemennya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun!" sapa seorang gadis cantik nan seksi berambut pirang pada Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke berhenti berjalan

Gadis pirang itu memeluk Sasuke singkat dan bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Jika dilihat dari tingkahnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah pacar Sasuke, mengingat pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan nan stoic itu tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang menyentunya.

"Sasuke-kun~ nanti kita jadi nonton bareng kan?" tanya gadis pirang itu

"Hn, jam 7 aku akan menjemput mu Ino" jawab Sasuke

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu ya, jaa Sasuke-kun" ucap Ino yang kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke singkat

Disekitar mereka banyak mahasiswa yang menatap iri pada Sasuke dan banyak gadis yang memandang tak suka pada Ino, mengingat Sasuke adalah idola dikampus. Namun Ino juga merupakan primadona dikampus, sehingga mereka terlihat sangat serasi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, Sakura sedang berdebat dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik didepan ruang kelasnya.

"maaf Naruto-kun, aku sudah tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini" ucap Sakura

"tapi, apa salahku Sakura? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku?" jawab Naruto

"aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya sudah tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini!" seru Sakura

"alasanmu tidak masuk akal! Kita sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun dan selama ini juga tak ada masalah!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah

"pokoknya aku mau kita putus! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" sekarang sakura sudah berteriak pada Naruto

Terlihat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Dia tidak mengerti dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba meminta putus. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah terjadi masalah yang serius.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu Sakura! Kita putus! Kau puas?!" suara Naruto agak bergetar karena menahan amarah

"terimakasih" ucap Sakura tulus, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto

Langit mulai menggelap dan menyembunyikan sang surya agar tak menyilaukan bulan yang akan menggantikannya. Sakura berjalan lemas menuju halte bus. Dia duduk dan melamunkan kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Dia mulai berpikir dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Awalnya dia mengira Naruto merupakan orang yang tepat, namun setelah 2 tahun berlalu, kehampaan yang sering dia rasakan kembali muncul dan dia mulai ragu pada Naruto lalu akhirnya dia putus dengan Naruto.

"kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini?" bisik Sakura

.

.

.

Tak terasa masa kuliah Sakura berakhir dengan cepat. Meski banyak hal terjadi dan tidak semuanya bahagia. Sakura merasa senang karena telah menyelesaikan studinya dengan lancar. Dia mengingat 4 tahun masa kuliahnya dia jalani dengan berbagai cerita tentang cintanya dan pencariannya akan sosok yang hatinya rindukan untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Banyak pemuda yang mengisi ceritanya namun belum juga ada yang bisa membuatnya yakin.

Mulai dari temannya sewaktu kelas 1 sma Inuzuka Kiba yang hanya bertahan selama satu bulan, kemudian disusul dengan Shimura Sai yang hanya bertahan selama satu minggu. Pria dengan senyum aneh dan menyebalkan. Lalu ketika dia duduk dikelas dua sma, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto menemani hari-harinya selama dua tahun dan berakhir sama. Setelah itu Sakura berniat untuk menghentikan pencariannya, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seniornya Hyuuga Neji yang mulai mengisi hari-harinya. Sakura merasa akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dapat mengisi hatinya dengan tepat. Tapi lagi-lagi semua berakhir dengan Sakura yang mulai ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya satu minggu sebelum acara wisuda, Sakura putus dengan Neji.

"hasilnya sama saja" keluh Sakura ditengah-tengah acara wisuda

"kenapa kau cemberut begitu Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sangat sudah tidak asing bagi Sakura

"tidak apa-apa nii-chan" jawab Sakura

"jangan coba-coba berbohong pada ku! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa?!" seru Sasori

"kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" ejek Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

"dasar kau ini! Imouto ku yang paling menyebalkan!" ucap Sasori yang kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas

"hentikan Sasori-nii! Kau menyakitiku!" keluh Sakura, sedangkan Sasori hanya tertawa senang

Sakura menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah karena ulah Sasori yang mencubit pipinya denga paksa.

.

.

.

Acara wisuda berlangsung cukup lama dan ketika acara berakhir Itachi datang membawa bunga yang dia berikan pada Sakura. Sakura celingukan mencari sosok lain yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi.

"dia tak bisa datang Sakura, kau tahu sendiri dia ada di oto" ucap Itachi

"setidaknya kirim ucapan selamat atau apa padaku!" dengus Sakura

"haha~ sudahlah, imouto ku yang manis" goda Itachi

Sakura menghela napas "baiklah, paling tidak dua nii-chan ku datang" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis pada Itachi dan Sasori

"tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih Sasuke tidak pulang" ucap Itachi sedih

Benar, sudah satu tahun lebih Sasuke pindah ke Otogakure untuk bekerja. Karena kejeniusannya, Sasuke lulus lebih cepat dari Sakura dan mendaptkan tawaran pekerjaan dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Otogakure. Meski jarak memisahkan mereka dari Sasuke, baik Sakura, Itachi maupun Sasori masih tetap berhubungan dan berkomunikasi dengan baik.

"kau kangen dengan adik kecilmu itu ya Itachi?" ledek Sasori

"tentu saja! memangnya kau sendiri tidak kangen heh?" balas Itachi menyeringai

Sasori mendengus sebal karena Itachi berhasil membalasnya tepat sasran. Itachi tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasori yang jadi masam karena sejujurnya dia juga sangat merindukan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke bukan adik kandungnya, Sasori sudah menyayangi Sasuke seperti adiknya sendiri. Sakura menatap kedua kakanya itu dengan perasaan terharu yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

.

.

.

5 tahun berlalu, sekarang Sakura bekerja di Konoha International Hospital. Selama lima tahun ini Sakura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mulai melupakan kegundahan hatinya yang selalu mencari pengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Sampai suatu ketika, tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu, seniornya dirumah sakit menyatakan perasaannya. Pria dengan wajah tampan nan dingin dengan rambut merah gelapnya yang mengingatkan Sakura pada kakaknya Sasori menyatakan cintanya. Pria bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura di taman belakang rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Gaara. Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan, meski sebenarnya dia juga memiliki rasa suka pada pemuda tampan bergelar dokter itu.

Sekarang saja Sakura sedang melamun dimeja kerjanya dengan menopang dagu. Sesekali dia menghembuskan napas. Memandang hujan yang mulai turun melalui kaca jendela.

"kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat padanya

"arigatou, tidak apa-apa Shizune senpai" jawab Sakura yang kemudian meminum tehnya

Wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta jawaban yang lebih baik.

"ini tentang dokter Gaara" lanjut Sakura

"jadi, kau masih bingung? Kenapa tidak kau coba jalani saja dulu?" saran Shizune

"mungkin akan ku pertimbangkan" jawab Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Shizune

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah obrolannya dengan Shizune, Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta dari Gaara. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah jam kerja mereka selesai. Entah itu pergi jalan-jalan, makan bersama, ataupun nonton bareng. Diluar dugaan, Sakura mulai merasa nyaman dan membutuhkan Gaara. Dengan berjalannya waktu Sakura dan Gaara semakin dekat. Bahkan setelah 3 bulan hubungan mereka berjalan, Gaara akhirnya melamar Sakura. Itu merupakan kejadian yang sangat mengagetkan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi Sakura.

Di suatu malam yang tidak terlalu dingin setelah Sakura pulang bekerja, Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan mobilnya dan mengajak Sakura kesebuh taman. Gaara menyuruh Sakura duduk disebuah ayunan dan Gaara sendiri berjongkok didepan Sakura. Saat itu Sakura dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Gaara yang diluar dugaan. Diterangi cahaya bulan yang temaram, Gaara mengucapkan lamarannya pada Sakura.

"maukah kau menemani sisa hidupku mulai hari ini, Sakura?" ucap Gaara menatap lurus emerald dihadapannya

Mendengar perkataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba melamarnya membuat Sakura membatu dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Emeraldnya yang bening mulai berkaca-kaca dan bulir bening mulai membasahi pipinya. Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus airmata Sakura, tersenyum lembut padanya. Sakura tak menemukan kebohongan dalam mata pemuda yang tiga bulan ini menemani kesehariannya. Mengisi harinya dengan kegembiraan dan senyuman. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan Gaara menyematkan cincin putih polos yang berukirkan namanya pada jemari Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menyematkan cincin dengan ukiran namanya pada jari manis Gaara. Meski terkesan kurang romantis dan resmi, tapi Sakura sangat bahagia malam itu.

Setelah malam itu hubungan Gaara dan Sakura berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada kendala. Tidak ada masalah yang terlalu besar, tidak ada lagi kekosongan dalam hati Sakura yang sering dia rasakan. Bahkan tanggal pernikahan merekapun sudah ditentukan. Tinggal menghitung hari sebelum Haruno Sakura menjadi nyonya Sabaku. Semua berjalan lancar hingga sebuah tragedi mengerikan merubah hidup Sakura.

Disuatu sore dengan hujan lebat yang membatasi jarak pandang. Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal waktu itu juga. Padahal satu minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Namun sekarang yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya menangis dikamarnya. Membuat matanya sembab dan membuat bantalnya basah. Kadang Sasori menjadi sandaran Sakura ketika dia menangis dan dia hanya bisa memandang adiknya sedih. Sakura yang ceria dan menyenangkan seakan hilang diterpa angin dalam semalam.

Tidak hanya Sasori yang merasa sedih dan terluka, namun Itachi yang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya pun merasa prihatin dan sedih. Segala cara sudah dia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi, namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Sejauh yang dia lakukan hanya dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil, senyum pahit yang membuat Itachi tidak kuat untuk melihatnya.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu namun Sakura belum bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya. Sasori dan Itachi kadang mengunjunginya di apartemennya. Berusaha menghibur dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali, tapi semua yang mereka lakukan tidak ada yang berhasil. Hingga akhirnya Itachi mengambil inisiatif untuk meminta Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

_Otogakure_

_Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven sedang sibuk menatap goresan pensil disebuah kertas dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga sebuah ketukan dipintu membuyarkan kosentrasinya._

"_masuk" suara baritone yang dingin menjawab ketukan itu_

"_maaf mengganggu tuan, ada surat untuk anda" jawab seorang OB ditempat Sasuke bekerja_

"_Hn, taruh saja dimeja" jawab Sasuke datar_

_Setelah OB itu pergi, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa hitam tempat biasanya dia mengistirahatkan diri. Sasuke mengambil surat bersampul putih yang cukup tebal. Namanya tertulis dengan jelas di amplopnya. Dia membuka amplop surat itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah undangan berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga Sakura dia pandang dengan kebingungan._

"_undangan pernikahan?" gumam Sasuke_

_Perlahan Sasuke membuka undangan itu dan membacanya perlahan. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar._

"_akhirnya kau menikah juga Sakura, aku pasti akan datang" ucap Sasuke bahagia_

Itu adalah kejadian satu minggu sebelum Gaara meninggal ketika Sasuke mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Sakura. Namun sekarang dia mendapat telepon dari Itachi bahwa keadaan Sakura tidak juga membaik dan memintanya untuk pulang ke Konoha. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Otogakure dan kembali ke Konoha. Meski dia sendiri tak yakin bahwa dia dapat melakukan banyak untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha. Tapi belum juga ada perubahan dari Sakura. Dia masih saja banyak melamun, menangis, dan sedikit makan. Kondisi Sakura sekarang sangat memprihatinkan, badannya semakin kurus, wajahnya tirus dan matanya tak memancarkan kehidupan. Senyum dan tawanya menghilang sudah. Sasuke sangat tersiksa melihat keadaan Sakura, dia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna melihat keadaan Sakura yang menyedihkan. Sasuke marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada di saat Sakura membutuhkannya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sakura.

Karena sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak kunjung membaik. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Sakura membawa Sakura ke Prancis agar dia dapat melupakan segala kesedihannya di Konoha. Semua keluarga Haruno resmi pindah ke Prancis satu minggu setelah Sasuke mendapatkan pekerjaan di Konoha. Sasuke memeluk Sakura singkat ketika dia mengantar Sakura di bandara. Sasuke berdoa agar Sakura kembali seperti dulu, Sakura yang ceria yang selalu mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang Sasuke telah memiliki sebuah perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Perusahaan yang dia rintis dari nol. Sedangkan Itachi telah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak. Bagaimana dengan kabar Sakura sendiri Sasuke tidak pernah tahu. Sudah tiga tahun lebih dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Mengingat keadaannya yang memprihatinkan waktu itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya dan memandang langit cerah dihadapannya. Udara sangat sejuk dan angin bermain-main dengan daun-daun dipepohonan. Sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, banyak pohon Sakura yang mulai menampakan pesonanya. Melihat pohon Sakura membuat Sasuke teringat pada Sakura. Bagaimanakah keadaan sahabatnya itu, yang sejujurnya sangat dia rindukan.

Selama ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri tinggi telah menyesali kebodohannya. Selama ini dia mencintai sahabatnya Haruno Sakura, namun dia selalu mengesampingkan perasaannya. Hingga keadaan Sakura beberapa tahun lalu menyadarkannya. Andai saja dulu dia mengakui perasaannya, apakah Sakura akan tetap ceria, akankah Sakura tetap tersenyum, akankah Sakura tidak akan terluka, akankah Sakura sekarang masih disampingnya. Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Sasuke selama ini. Dia merasa telah menjadi Uchiha paling bodoh. Mungkin jika dia tidak menemukan sepasang origami yang dulu dia buat bersama Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura.

_Satu minggu yang lalu_

Sasuke terlihat sedang membereskan kamarnya yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Mengambil beberapa perabot dari dalam gudang. Ketika dia tidak sengaja menyenggol jatuh sebuah kotak coklat yang berdebu. Isi kotak itu berhamburan dilantai gudang yang kotor. Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barang itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia menatap dua buah origami dihadapannya.

Ya, origami yang dulu gagal dia gantungkan di pohon di belakang rumahnya. Origami yang sudah usang itu memiliki coretan-coretan jujur dari seorang anak kecil yang masih tulus dan halus perasaannya. Sasuke membuka origami berwarna biru yang sudah pudar warnanya, didalamnya tertulis perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Coretan tangannya yang masih berantakan dan tidak rapi, membuatnya tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Sasuke menangis setelah membaca kata-kata dalam origaminya sendiri.

_Aku suka Sakura! Sangat suka padanya! Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau menikah dengannya!_

Dulu, begitu bebas dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah terlambat, andai saja dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke beralih pada origami berwarna pink pudar dan membukanya. Sasuke terbelalak menatap coretan-coretan Sakura pada kertas itu.

_Aku harap Sasuke suka padaku. Dan mau menikah denganku nanti :)_

"bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" gumam Sasuke

.

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini sangat ramai, taman-taman yang terdapat pohon Sakuranya dikunjungi banyak orang. Begitu juga taman dekat rumah Sasuke, banyak orang berkumpul disana. Anak kecil berlari kesana-kemari seperti layangan putus, tak terkendali.

"paman Sasuke! Temani aku main!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata onyx seperti Sasuke

"Hn"

"terimakasih sudah mau menemani kami Sasuke" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya

"tidak apa-apa Hana-nee, lagi pula baka aniki memang keterlaluan! Hari libur begini masih kerja" ucap Sasuke kesal. Hana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik iparnya itu.

"Hiro, hati-hati!" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke mengejar keponakannya yang berlari-lari dengan seenaknya hingga menabrak seorang gadis yang memakai baju terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Hiro terlihat sangat ketakutan dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena dia menggunakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok, pink, itulah warna rambut gadis itu. Tunggu dulu, pink? Bukankah itu warna rambut seorang gadis yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari dan dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku, dia membuka topi yang dikenakan gadis itu. Ketika akhirnya topi terlepas, dengan sangat jelas Sasuke melihat gadis yang selama ini selalu dia impikan dan rindukan.

"Sa-Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ragu

Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang berbinar tersenyum dihadapan Sasuke. Senyum yang sangat manis, senyum yang sangat dia rindukan, bahkan dia impikan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura juga membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"tadaima" bisik Sasuke

"okaeri Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura

.

.

.

"ibu! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" seru seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang berbinar dari meja makannya

"sebentar Taka-kun! Jangan lupakan bekalmu" seru seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu, berlari menuju ruang makan

"kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" ucap seorang pria yang sedang membenarkan dasinya

"ayah? Mau berangkat bersama?" tanya Taka

"baiklah, sekarang kau tunggu ayah dimobil ya Taka?" ucap pria bermata onyx sembari membelai kepala anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya

"biar kubenarkan dasimu Sasuke-kun" ucap wanita cantik bermata emerald yang mulai sibuk dengan dasi suaminya

"terimakasih Sakura-chan" ucap Sasuke lembut dan mengecup kening istrinya singkat

Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai didepan pintu dan melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa pencarian mereka terhadap sosok pengisi kekosongan hati mereka akan berakhir pada sahabat mereka sendiri. Jika kau mencari terlalu jauh maka kau akan tersesat, namun ketika kau mencari terlalu dekat, kau tidak akan merasakannya sebelum jarak itu tercipta.

_Origami yang kita buat_

_Akan mengirimkan kata-kata cinta_

_Kata-kata yang terasa sedikit gila_

_Namun itulah kenyataannya_

_Origami itu mengingatkan kita_

_Betapa ajaibanya hidup ini_

_Ketika kita mencari-cari kekasih hati_

_Kau, sahabatku sendiri_

_Hidupkan lagi_

_mimpi-mimpi_

_cinta-cinta_

_cita-cita_

_yang lama kita pendam sendiri_

_Berdua kita pasti bisa,_

_percaya_

_Ku bahagia kau telah terlahir di dunia_

_Dan kau ada, diantara milyaran manusia_

_Dan ku bisa, dengan radarku menemukan mu_

**the end**

* * *

**saya akui fic ini jauh dari kata bagus, maka dari itu saya berharap readers mau memberikan masukan yang membangun untuk saya dengan memberi review ^^**

**flame juga tidak saya tolak (asalkan membangun) *yg ga membangun ya saya terima juga #plak**

**dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini T^T *terharu**

**sekali lagi _arigatou _dan jgn lupa RnR ^^/**


End file.
